


Pizza Boy

by speedspecks



Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedspecks/pseuds/speedspecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy’s home alone and he’s hungry. What else would he do but order pizza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Boy

Billy was gone away, doing something with his little brothers. Billy’s parents were gone, doing something together (whatever married people do). Billy’s boyfriend was out, probably trying to get some air and time away from Tommy. And Tommy was home alone, hungry and not wanting to move from his favorite place in the house: the couch. Billy’s parents were pretty cool since they gave Tommy pizza money. All he had to do was dial the number and order the pizza. The only thing holding him back was his laziness. The phone was five feet away and if he scooted over a couple of inches he could grab it. Damn. He pulled himself toward the arm of the couch and snatched the phone from the receiver. 

After ordering his pizza, he had to get back into his comfortable position. He had to wait his twenty minutes for the pizza to arrive. He yawned, barely paying attention to the tv. His phone was vibrating like crazy, Billy was probably calling to check on him. He sat up groaning. He ignored the call, he’d blame it on taking a nap. He looked at the time. Only a minute had passed, nineteen more to go. He didn’t like to wait. Tommy was probably the most impatient person anyone had ever met. Maybe that was because he was a speedster or maybe it was just him. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Nothing good ever showed at eleven at night. He should’ve ordered the pizza when he wasn’t hungry. Just thinking about food made him want to eat his own hand. 

The doorbell rang. Tommy checked the time. Three minutes. It took them three minutes to get to Billy’s house. He got up and sped toward the door. He opened it and was greeted by big golden eyes. The pizza boy was probably the cutest thing Tommy had laid his eyes on. The kid gave him a big smile. 

“Fifteen dollars and twenty cents.” He said in a cheerful voice. Tommy found himself staring at the boy. He had a lot of hair, enough to cover his ears.

“Uh... How old are you?” He furrowed his eyebrows together. He had to be at least thirteen or something.

“Sixteen” He replied in the same cheery tone, “Is there something wrong with that?”

“No. No, I just...” Tommy frowned, “It’s nothing.” He fished the twenty dollars from his pocket and handed the kid the money. In turn he received his pizza. “Uh... Keep the change.” The big eyed teen tipped his hat.

“Enjoy your pizza and thanks!” He walked away. Tommy shut the door and looked out the window, the kid disappeared. He shook his head and set the pizza on the coffee table. 

He wasn’t very hungry anymore.


End file.
